It Is You
by twistvine
Summary: Short and sweet oneshot songfic to “It Is You I Have Loved”. IsadoraKlaus.


**It Is You**

**Izzyklausfanficwriter**

**Summary: Short and sweet oneshot songfic to "It Is You (I Have Loved)". Isadora/Klaus, but what else would you expect from someone with the penname izzyklausfanficwriter? Rating is K+ just in case.**

**Disclaimer: Dana Glover owns the song, Lemony Snicket owns the characters, and I own a notebook. Does that seem fair? I don't even own the laptop I'm writing this on- I live in a county that rents out iBooks to students, so I don't even own a computer!**

**Author Note: This is a songfic that I wrote when I was listening to the Shrek soundtrack. Doesn't make much sense, but whatever. Please review! **

It was a school dance, _the_ school dance.

It was the graduating dance for eighth-graders at Clover Springs Middle School. It was the last dance for the oldest students before they went off to high school.

For Isadora Quagmire, it was scary.

She loved Clover Springs. It had a giant library, wonderful food, and great teachers, and after being there for three years, she was extremely comfortable.

Which was why she was scared. The high school- Rachael Hopkins High School- had about four times as many students there. Isadora was very shy around new people, causing her to have few friends. But those that did become her friends became very close to her. She wasn't shy unless she was around people who weren't close to her.

Her gaze fell upon one of her few friends- Klaus Baudelaire. He was very smart, as he skipped a grade, and he was also very, very cute.

She knew that she liked him, but she didn't know if he liked her back. That was another reason that she didn't want to go to high school- she feared that there, they would grow apart. She didn't want that to happen.

His emerald eyes met her blue ones for a second, but that second conveyed a thousand messages. They were that close (figuratively speaking, of course).

_You're nervous, I can tell,_ said his eyes.

_Yeah,_ she had replied.

_Why?_ His inquired.

_I'm scared that I'll lose you,_ she said back through her eyes. She looked away and blushed. She was probably just nuts. And desperate. I mean, who really hears voices in their heads?

She looked up to see Klaus standing directly in front of her, smiling slightly. _It's okay,_ his eyes said.

Isadora felt her cheeks get warm again, but she met his eyes bravely. This was her last chance. She had to tell him.

_What's okay? _She asked nonverbally.

_Being scared,_ he replied. _I'm scared too. Our lives are getting more complicated. It's okay to be frightened of the future._

_I don't want to lose you. _

_You won't,_ he reassured her. He stepped closer just as a slow song turned on. He held out his hand to her. His cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink, but it was apparent against his normally pale complexion.

She took his hand and allowed herself to be led to the center of the dance floor. Klaus turned and faced her, placing his hands on her waist. She slid hers around his neck as they swayed in time to the music.

_There is something that I see,_

_In the way you look at me,_

_There's a smile there's a truth in your eyes._

_What an unexpected way,_

_On this unexpected day,_

_Could it be, this is where I belong?_

_It is you I have loved all along._

She felt her pulse quicken as his hands gripped her waist tighter and the distance between them shortened. Isadora stared into those expressive eyes, those brilliant green pools. She could see that he wasn't looking at her like a friend. He was looking at her like he loved her. She could see the love and truth in those eyes.

_There's no more mystery,_

_It is finally clear to me,_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long._

_It is you I have loved all along._

She had always felt that she loved someone, but she could never figure it out. Now she realized that it was Klaus that she loved. She thought it was just a crush developed from a close friendship, but now she knew that it was more, so much more.

_There are times I've ran to hide, _

_Afraid to show the other side,_

_Alone in the night without you,_

_But now I know just who you are,_

_And I know you hold my heart,_

_Finally, this is where I belong,_

_It is you I have loved all along_

Isadora had been scared for a long time. She was scared to open her heart to someone. She had heard many dating stories from people she knew, people who had gotten their hearts broken. She didn't want that to happen.

She knew it wouldn't.

_No more mystery,_

_It is finally clear to me,_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long._

_And it is you I have loved all along._

The space between these two teenagers got even smaller. Their eyes locked and neither were able to look away.

_Oh, over and over, _

_I'm filled with emotion,_

_Your love, it rushes through my veins._

_And I am filled with the sweetest devotion,_

_As I look into your perfect face._

Isadora was somewhat aware of them stopping swaying. Their faces got even closer together and she felt her heart beat out one thump after another.

Then he did it. He pressed his lips to hers.

_There's no more mystery,_

_It is finally clear to me,_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long._

_It is you I have loved,_

_It is you I have loved,_

_It is you I have loved all along_

Both the song and the kiss ended and Isadora found herself once more looking into his eyes.

_I love you_, they seemed to say. Then he took a breath and whispered those exact words, which were in fact the first words that either had said to each other all night. "I love you."

She smiled and said, "It is you I have loved all along".

THE END

**Author's Note: Aww…didn't you think that was sweet? I did, but maybe I'm biased. Grins Please review. This is my first oneshot, and my first songfic, so I want to know what I did right, and what I did wrong. I'm open to constructive criticism (ex. "Well, I thought that maybe you could exchange word _x_ with word _y_), but please, don't flame! Flames make me sad.**

**Lots of Luv from izzyklausfanficwriter!**

**PS. Reviewers get virtual figurative donuts! **

**PPS. I'm not making a sequel. Sorry to anyone who cares. **

**PPPS. Not like anyone cares, but I am at the stage of ASOUE obsession that today I accidentally called my dog (my dog Leonard) _Klaus._ Yes, I called my dog Klaus. Sad, isn't it? **

**I am pathetic. But reviews make me feel less pathetic, so please review! You know you want to… **


End file.
